Si te gusta se te olvida si no, no sale de tu mente
by Greisfer
Summary: "¡Gin-chan, Gin-chan! ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"-"¿Y si cierras la boca, niñata?". De las pocas veces que tenía dinero y decidía invertirlo en distraerse con Kagura, ¿por qué diablos había accedido a llevarla a ver ESA película? One-shot.


¡Hola!

Hace mucho escribí un one-shot medio GinKagu y un fic GinTae a medias pero que terminaré pronto, espero que éste también les agrade.

Gintama no me pertenece, yo no lo haría sufrir tanto como Sorachi en el manga :(, tampoco me pertenece la franquicia aquí mal parodiada.

* * *

 **"Si te gusta se te olvida si no, no sale de tu mente."**

.

Y ahí estaba él, el temible y poderoso Shiroyasha, aquel que era el temor entre los Amanto que pelearon en la guerra Joui, ese hombre que con tanto valor los había enfrentado en lugar de hacerse el harakiri.

Ahí estaba Sakata Gintoki sentado en la sala de cine rodeado de una bola de mocosas con sus madres que gritaban, lloraban, se reían y hacían cualquier cosa típica de la edad cada que uno de los personajes hablaba.

¡Y para colmo no había ninguna madre que estuviera buena como para distraerse mirándola de más aprovechando la oscuridad!

Decidido, se iba a levantar para rasgar la pantalla con su bokken y largarse de ese infierno pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, algo lo acojonó bastante.

\- ¿Podría hacer el favor de sentarse? es que no deja ver a algunas niñas- dijo una voz cavernosa que estaba justo atrás de él y para colmo, un par de niñitas lo apoyaron arrojando unas palomitas a Gintoki. El jefe de la Yorozuya volteó y se infartó ahí mismo al ver el dueño de aquella voz que tenía piel verde, dos afilados cuernos saliendo de su frente y unos ojos rojos que parecían los de una bestia sedienta de sangre.

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Hedoro ahí?

\- E-está bien, lo s-siento- respondió el samurai. Se apelmazó en su asiento casi orinándose encima y sudando frío al pensar en lo que el Dakini le pudiese hacer si llevaba a cabo su plan de interrumpir la película.

\- No hay cuidado.

Intentó calmarse un poco.

¿Por qué no se había fijado cuándo duraba? ¡hombre!, ¡si esas son las cosas en las que uno debe de saber antes de meterse a la jodida sala de cine!

\- Oi Kagura, ¿sabes si ya va a acabar?- preguntó el peliplateado a su acompañante pero ella ni lo escuchó, estaba totalmente abstraída por lo que veía y hasta le brillaban los ojos.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la niña mounstruo, hija de Umibozu y miembro de uno de los clanes más sanguinarios del espacio estaría así de encantada por una película para niñitas? Cualquiera juraría que le iban más las películas de Jason Statham o de esas con mucha violencia de por medio pero no, estaba ahí completamente abstraída por lo que ocurría en la pantalla.

¿Por qué no había arrastrado a Shinpachi con él?, no disminuiría su sufrimiento pero lo compartiría con su amigo, que para eso son ¿no?. El chico de los lentes fue muy listo, dijo que tenía que hacer algunos encargos de su hermana porque ella estaba organizando quien sabe qué de su cabaret ¿Por qué no lo había acompañado? en esos momentos prefería unos buenos golpes de la chica gorila a estar ahí con los tímpanos a punto de estallar por el griterío de tanta niñita ahí.

Toda la culpa la tenía su corazón de pollo por complacer a Kagura, al verla ahí bien entusiasmada con los horarios de la película en el periódico y haciéndose la dura resistiendo las ganas de ir a pedirle a él que la llevara. Esa niña era una pedinche de primera, "¡Gin-chan quiero eso!", "Gin-chan no me has pagado", "Gin-chan es tan pobre que de seguro usa una bufanda como taparrabos en lugar de calzoncillos"; ¿por qué no llevarla? era un pozo sin fondo de comida, tenía una manera de hablar tan impropia de una chiquilla de su edad y lo trataba de la patada (muchas veces literalmente) pero a fin de cuentas, era una chica muy dulce y siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo como se debía, ¡era como uno de sus brazos!, al menos por esa vez quiso remunerarle un poco pero sólo a él se le ocurría entrar con ella a la misma sala.

¡Sakata Gintoki el cine porno estaba enfrente del cine normal, ¿por qué no fuiste ahí en lugar de acompañar a Kagura?!

Oh claro, no era bueno dejarla sola... podría morirse un personaje de la película y por ello la Yato podría armar un buen escándalo que destruiría medio cine.

Fue inteligente al entrar con ella. Fue tonto al no informarse acerca de qué película verían.

Decidió poner atención a la pantalla ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

 **Más o menos 1:15 minutos después.**

\- ¡SHOYO-SENSEI, LLÉVAME CONTIGO!- gritó el samurai desesperado y nada más al aparecer el último cuadro de escena, se levantó como si el asiento tuviese un resorte y salió corriendo de la sala de ahí. ¡Ese tipo de películas eran casi una tortura!

\- ¡Gin-chan, espérame!- le gritó la niña en cuanto vio aquella plateada cabellera desaparecer por la puerta de la sala.

Shiroyasha (o mejor dicho, Diabetesyasha) estaba con la cara hundida en un basurero sacando las pocas palomitas que consumió durante la función. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Ni cuando estuvo encerrado en prisión después de la guerra se sintió tan mal! ¿por qué a las niñitas les gustaban ese tipo de películas? ¡tan ñoña y tan cursi que de seguro se convertiría en un éxito entre los okamas!

Pronto sintió unas increíblemente suaves palmaditas en la espalda por cortesía de la Yato quien aún estaba alucinada con la película recién vista.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres que vayamos al doctor?- preguntó Kagura verdaderamente preocupada.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Gintoki asustado por la cordialidad que estaba mostrando la pelirroja.

¡Mugres películas infantiles, ¡le habían cambiado a la protagonista guarra por una verdadera protagonista!

\- Desahógate Gin-chan, déjalo ir... ¡Déjalo libre!- dijo ella casi brillando de la emoción.

\- Olvídalo... Vamos a casa- respondió él sintiendo una arcada de nuevo pero prefería salir del cine lo antes posible porque todo el lugar estaba tapizado con los carteles anunciando la maldita película.

\- Está bien- contestó la chica y lo siguió sin reclamos, burlas o golpes.

Ambos salieron del cinema y caminaron despacio por la calle puesto que Gintoki aún sentía que en cualquier momento podría vaciar las tripas. Él iba con las manos sobre su estómago por aquella razón y Kagura caminaba dando pequeños saltos de alegría en lugar de caminar como si fuera la dueña de la calle, como usualmente lo hacía.

\- Gracias Gin-chan, me divertí mucho- dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Sí... claro- murmuró él esperando que comenzara a sonar la musiquita de la "Dimensión desconocida". Kagura no era una malagradecida PERO aquel tono y gesto que utilizó como que le dieron escalofríos. Decidió no hacerle caso a su paranoia y continuaron su camino de regreso a su vivienda.

\- Gin-chan...- llamó la Yato después de un buen rato de silencio pero tocó una madera en una pared cercana como si estuviera tocando una puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el samurai con un deje de fastidio. Ya se sentía mejor y algo le dijo que nada más al escuchar lo que sea que su acompañante le dijera, le produciría indigestión.

\- ¿ _Y si hacemos un muñecoooo_? _¡Ven, vamos a jugaaar!_ \- canturreó ella, sorprendentemente, muy bien y el jefe de la Yorozuya se puso azul de la impresión. ¡DIOS! tenía impresa esa maldita canción en los tímpanos porque era jodidamente pegajosa.

\- ¿Y si cierras la boca niñata?- dijo él y aceleró el paso.

\- _No tiene que ser un muñecooo~-_ cantó ella alcanzándolo y trotó a su lado porque él quería llegar lo antes posible a casa y encerrarse en

\- Déjame en paz Kagura, ya tuve mucha tortura por hoy- contestó el peliplateado casi rogando, el estómago lo tenía sensible, le dolía la cabeza por el griterío del cine y sentía la boca con mal sabor por la expulsión de jugos gástricos y palomitas. Caminó aún más rápido y dejó atrás a la niña pero de un momento a otro la tuvo enfrente.

\- _¿Y si hacemos un muñecooo? en tu moto hay que pasear, tu compañía hace falta aquí, ¡con los borrachos de la calle ya comencé a conversaaaar! ¡No te rindas MADAO!-_ cantaba ella y en su camino se encontraron con Hazegawa, quien levantó un pulgar cuando Kagura se dirigió a él, Gintoki la miró como si le hubieran salido a la niña un par de piernas extra y ahora corrió.

\- ¡Ojalá tuvieras esa memoria para otras cosas en lugar de para canciones tontas y ese mismo ingenio de adaptar letras para hacer bien tu trabajo!- le regañó. Tenía que reconocer que Kagura tenía talento para la cantada.

\- _¿Y si hacemos un muñecooo?..._

Para desgracia de Gintoki, la Yato se había aprendido bien la canción y la recitó durante toooodo el camino a casa. ¿Tan lejos quedaba el cine de la Yorozuya? Es que la chica le cantó al menos tres veces aquella molesta tonada.

¡Y no se detuvo en el camino!

Toda la tarde, durante la comida, durante la novela de las cinco, durante el noticiero, durante la cena, ¡hasta cuando se estaba lavando los dientes tarareaba!. ¡Qué jodida memoria y capacidad de aprendizaje!

\- Buenas noches Gin-chan- dijo ella antes de cerrar el armario.

\- Mehhh- respondió él con la cara hundida en la almohada, lo único que esperaba era poder conciliar el sueño y que al día siguiente a Kagura se le bajara la euforia.

\- Buenas noches Olafharu- se despidió ella del enorme perro quien soltó un gruñido de desagrado por aquel nuevo "nombre".

La Yorozuya quedó en completo silencio y el samurai pudo dormir más o menos porque se veía envuelto en sueños con referencias a aquella película, siendo personaje, cantando o ambos pero el colmo de los colmos fue el verse a sí mismo enfundado en un vestido largo color verde-azul y caminando por un campo cubierto de nieve para después empezar a correr, despeinarse y cantar muy femeninamente mientras el vestido le cambiaba por arte de magia a uno un poco más atrevido y de color azul claro; para ser hombre, se veía bien en él, tenía que reconocerlo porque le ocultaba la grasa de las caderas y se le ceñía bien en el torso marcando lo plano y musculoso que estaba.

\- _¡No volveré a trabajar jamás! ¡Libre sooooy, libre sooooy! ¡Se fue el samurai ideal! ¡Firme así, a la luz de Edoooo! ¡Gran flojera habraaaaaa! ¡El bushido es parte de mí-_ cantó él en sueños y se dio la vuelta coquetamente hacia un montón de hielo mientras una puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

En ese momento despertó sudoroso y perturbado por aquel sueño/pesadilla y se juró a sí mismo ver ese día un maratón de películas de terror a ver si así se le pasaban aquellos sueños porque prefería tener insomnio por creer que había un Freddy Krueger vigilándolo desde la puerta o un It en el baño a cantar de esa forma vestido tan singularmente... ¡de veras! Gin-san se miró la ropa y se alegró mucho al ver que tenía puesto su pijama verde de siempre, miró hacia el reloj de Justaway y vio que ya era hora de levantarse; se resignó a que tenía que hacerlo además, aquella última visión en sueños de sí mismo le quitó todo el sueño. Guardaba su futon cuando escuchó a Shinpachi recorriendo la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días Gin-san! Ane-ue me dijo que llevara a Kagura para que nos ayudara a cargar unas cosas en su trabajo ¿te importa?- preguntó rápidamente aquel par de gafas pero no escuchó respuesta así que supuso que estaba bien. Gintoki no respondió porque estaba más que contento de que la Yato estuviera alejada de él un rato ya que seguro seguiría entonando esa molesta canción.

Recostado en el piso, escuchó todo lo que los chicos hacían, Shinpachi apresuraba a Kagura y ella le respondía haciendo referencias a la película, las cuales el muchacho no entendía. Después de unos diez minutos, en la Yorozuya quedó nada más el jefe porque la corpulencia de Sadaharu también fue requerida. El plateado salió de su habitación para buscar comida.

\- _Libre soooy, libre soooy._

Aquellas palabras tarareadas se escaparon involuntariamente de sus labios, se dio una palmada en la frente y comenzó a prepararse un huevo hervido acompañado de unos sorbos directos del cartón de fresa, tenía que apresurarse porque quería ser el primero en el video-club para rentar cualquier cosa terrorifica que estuviera en el estante de las películas de horror y cagarse de miedo, ya no quería recordar a aquella chica hiperactiva de la película ni a su complejo de hermana y ni a la hermana, con serios problemas de identidad provocados por padres opresores y sobreprotectores.

* * *

No, no estoy traumada con "Frozen" pero recientemente la volví a ver por el fanart de portada del fic y se me ocurrió ésto, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto, créditos al autor/autora de la imagen si es que lee este disparate.

Gracias por leer.

¡Cuídense mucho!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe.


End file.
